Visit
by Supikun
Summary: Eriol, CCS comet to visit to Yuuko's house
1. Chapter 1

"Now stay here with...Ruby... and Spiniel..."

(Ruby Moon & Spiniel Sun, Eriol's guardians CCS)

A male with glasses and blue hair said to what looked like a younger version of himself, "I will not be long..."

"Okay, father," the younger version stared forward at a blank lot admits the hustle-and-bustle of a major 20th Century City. The yard ringed by a dingy fence with pealing pant was clad in brown grass and crab grass.

(Yuuko's house, XXXHolic. I say 20th Century, because Yuuko mentions Sumeragi Subaru meaning X1999 has not yet happened or it happened in AU, which is a distinct possibility)

Something about this place did not feel right to the young boy, but he obeyed nonetheless.

The older version, which the younger identified as "father" walked into the yard.

"You!"

An older woman balled her fist up. She punched him right in the face.

This was totally out of character for her.

Also what transpired next, she broke down into tears...

"You idiot! You idiot! You left me behind..."

She embraced the male in glasses, "Jerk, you left me behind! You idiot!"

"I am sorry, Lady..."

He paused about to give her real true name. But his face looked hurt seeing her cry into him like this...

"Don't say that, idiot," she sobbed into his clothes, "That just makes it worse."

"I am so sorry," he held out a handkerchief.

She blew her nose in it, the houseboy looking on the scene was beside himself.

He had worked for her for some time, but never seen her cry - never.

Drink yes - god yes.

But cry, never.

"Fetch some tea..."

The woman snapped an order at the houseboy in the apron.

"Finally, got some help I see... Oolang or green tea would be nice," a graceful but sad smile came at the houseboy.

The houseboy and him looked at each other.

If one set them side-by-side, one could swear one was father and son.

The visitor broke this illusion, "However... I do have someone waiting for me...lady..."

"Oh," she pouted lounging herself on the couch breaking contact.

He took a seat across from her, "It has been a very long time... has it not? It almost feels like it was yesterday... and the seeing the two girls hiding back there... makes me feel nostalgic..."

His eyes had focused to two figures hiding behind the shoji screen, he smiled at them, "Don't worry, I brought you gifts..."

This brought the two girls out with a dance practically teasing and raping the guest. He laughed along with them complementing them on how they have grown, whether they had been good or not, and several other things...

"Why are you here..."

Her red lips curled sourly at the scene.

Half of her wanted to join the fun. The other half knew that this figure was not the one she would have preferred to play with.

Her ghostly eyes stared at him, "You have not come for just a social call. You coming here is no coincidence..."

"There are no coincidences, only eventualities, right?"  
A smug smirk, "I have a wish... lady..."

In ran the houseboy with tray, he made sure to interrupt this scene. He did not know where this male came from, but he truly wanted to make sure to interrupt them - wishes from her usually ended in tragic disasters...

"...In all truth... my lady... I have three wishes... ah, the tea has come!"

He picked up the cup off the tray and placed three sugars into the liquid, "My first wish is for my son... he must travel and you have the power to take him where he needs to be..."

"What of your own powers? You are practically a Merlin the Magician," she carelessly took her cup off the tray, "Well, jerk?"

"A certain person whom I rather not name tried to take something that did not belong to him. He mortally wounded my miko," he said possessively of a certain woman, "With even my powers, by years' end she will die... and I shall soon follow."

"And yet you are happy with that situation, jerk?"

She asked, now refusing to use his name.

"I should explain," he took a sip of the tea, turned to the houseboy and said, "Ever heard of reincarnation?"

"What?"

"...in a past life, she and I had a friendly rivalry...things happened and she asked to marry me."

Eriol is referring to Clow Reed

"It was the other way round, jerk," she bitterly poured some booze into her cup, "You asked me, jerk."

"Have it your way, my lady," he bowed his head taking another sugar cube, "On the day of the wedding... I died..."

"Died?"

"...I left her at the altar waiting for someone that will never come..."

"Why didn't you tell me, jerk?"

She chunked down the spiked cup of tea, "Why, you, idiot? Why didn't you tall me you were going to die? You left me behind, jerk!"

"...That is why I agreed to the wedding in the first place. I did care for you..."

XXXHolic, Clow and Yuuko had a relationship. In this scenario, they were lovers

"What of now," she thrust him between her plump breasts, "Hum? We can always take up where we left off..."

"I have a wife," blushing, he pulled out of her embrace, "I love her very much."

She pouted, picking up the cup indicating more tea. She said cold and businesslike, "And your wish?"

"...as I said before, my wish is to have my child travel where he needs to be..."

He took a teacake and with the other hand placed a box onto a nearby table, "This is what that person tired to take... my wish is to have it returned to its proper owner - your Sakura. I had really hoped to give it to the owner myself, to meet her and the others, but circumstances have interfered with those plans..."

He eyes grew cold and sinister, "If he tries again, or tries for you-know-what, I shall turn a good part of Japan into a desert where acid rains from the skies... than ever let HIM have them... you may have her wand, but she still has them... if he goes for the cards, or harms my Sakura, I shall destroy this country..."

"You know what," he is referring to the Sakura Cards and making a distinction between Sakura, CCS as "his Sakura," and Sakura, Tsubasa, as "her Sakura."

"And the third?"

She sat up. She knew that he was totally serious about that remark - he had the willpower and the ability to sink the whole island-chain like Atlantis.

"The third one, that wish can only be granted by him," he pointed at the houseboy.

"What?"

The houseboy looked perplexed for a second. He was just standing there listening, pouring tea, adjusting how the teacakes sat. He was still a little shocked that the woman had a lover that died - easily explaining her alcoholism, drinking until she did not hurt anymore.

"My wish is this...in the back of her closet is her wedding dress... I will tell you a secret, the next time she wears it, will be on the day she dies," he said to the houseboy - as the houseboy drew back afraid of him and what he was saying, "Everything in this universe from men to civilizations have their own set life-span. Nobody and nothing lasts forever, even the Great Pyramids will one day crumble into dust in an hourglass... Please, do not hasten her to wear it too soon."

The houseboy saw the caring look in his eyes - there was likely a part of him that still loved the woman. Then like that, the guest got up, left, and returned with a young boy...

The boy rubbed his eyes surprised at the existence of this place. This was the reason why he felt that the yard was so wrong - it was a barrier or an illusion of some sort. He then blinked at the houseboy.

The houseboy looked at the newest visitor; it looked like a child-version of himself.

"...so where am I headed, father?"

The young boy asked, "I have a feeling we shall not meet again..."

"Yes," his father gave an amused smile, "A master of English magic is to meet a mistress of Chinese Black Magic..."

"You wouldn't dare!"

The woman shouted stamping her foot realizing what the older blue-haired male was suggesting.

Basically, Eriol and Kaho's son could become the father of Clow Reed

"Please, lady..."

A bow, and then he kneeled, "Send me there. Think of me as an insurance policy. That I can change the outcome, so that it ends happily for everyone... That I can change fate... please, let me try...I don't have a wish myself, but at least let my try to set my own course..."

The woman took a breath and hugged the young boy, tenderly, "It is always the same with your family - no matter what - your eyes are always in the distance, never caring about your own safety or how it may affect those around you ... When you set out to do something, you will do it or die trying."

She let go of the blushing young boy, "Your payment is..."

The young boy braced himself for the price.

"... Has already been paid..."

The younger boy looked at his older wondering if they would ever see each other again...

The older male hutted him tightly, "Now be a good boy, my son. Don't get into too much trouble… your mother does like to worry..."

The woman drew up her hand, the young boy started to fade into a magic circle...

"Of course, father...please...tell mother... don't worry..."

The older male tried to hide his tears...

Bit-by-bit, the younger boy faded away leaving his Cheshire smile, "I will surely be alright!"

Then, the crescent of a smile disappeared...

The woman exchanged glanced with the father, and then at the box's contents, "What is done is done..."

Then an amused smile at the father, "You taught him that magic spell, didn't you?"

Nod.

"What magic spell?"

The houseboy asked confused by the scene. He wanted to know who this visitor was and why he would sacrifice his child like this.

"The same one I taught my Sakura... when she made the cards hers... the invincible spell of..."

The visitor nodded again, "I will surely be alright," and with a bow he disappeared from sight.

"Yuuko," in hopped a black puffball...

There was a pout on the animal's face, "I was asleep for a bit... for a second there… I thought I heard Clow's voice... did I?"

The woman shook her head, presenting the contents of the box - one of Sakura's feathers - thought it was slightly drenched in blood, "Just an old family friend ... a colleague of Syaoran's father."

"That is one of Sakura's feathers! How did he get one of those..."

"Like I said, he is a colleague of Syaoran's father..."

Yuuko said, "He had hoped to give it to Sakura-hime himself when they visited him, but 'someone' interfered..."

"... and the payment?"

The houseboy demanded, "What did you ask from him..."

"He is already paid well enough - don't you have ears? He is losing the woman he loves, the former miko Muzuki Kaho; he has lost his son; he has given gifts to Moro and Maro; his company at tea reminding of when I was such a young girl; and he is going to lose his life... what else could I ever ask from that jerk, hum? There is nothing on this earth that he and his son would be willing to risk for one gamble that may never pay off..."

"...um..."

Makona interrupted, "Shouldn't I send this to my brother?"

He is referring to the White Makona as his brother

"... of course, here you go," she tossed the feather at the black animal. In one moment it was here and the next it was gone. She turned to the houseboy, "And for your lip, back to work. No breaks here!"


	2. Yuuko's view of the visit

WARNING! Spoilers! This is basically chapter one from Yuuko's Point of View

"You!"

An older woman balled her fist up. She punched him right in the face. It may be Eriol, but it was still the one she wanted to punch.

It was questionable of how long she ran the shop - centuries or a couple years...

This was totally out of character for her, observed the houseboy, Watanuki.

Or if the shop was nothing more the the insane dream within a dream - that Watanuki maybe a dream, that he is being dreamed, or he is dreaming himself into existance like the Red King in Alice in Wonderland...

Also what transpired next, she broke down into tears...

Either way, people came to the shop with wishes - every wish is "I need this," "I don't want this," "I do want that," "I want this thing," "I need that" - always selfish things never selfless wishes.

Maybe that is why the prices were so high...

Maybe that is why she is so dejected, hearing only selfish things.

"You idiot! You idiot! You left me behind..."

That is why the tears came so easy seeing the sad face of Eriol in her shop. She embraced the male in glasses, "Jerk, you left me behind! You idiot!"

Maybe that is why the self-indulgances - her dejection, her loss of faith in the whole of the universe...

If anyone asked her with, she would changed the subject. There was only two people who has ever asked her if she had a wish - the former was dead and the later was enslaved schoolboy.

"I am sorry, Lady..."

He paused about to give her real true name. But his face looked hurt seeing her cry into him like this...

"Don't say that, idiot," she sobbed into his clothes, "That just makes it worse."

A thought, 'He had to be polite, he is his reincarnation after all. He has to be polite! Damn you to hell, bastard.'

With that thought she made an unreasonable demand - the tea was hard to get...

Seeing the two of them together was amusing - Eriol and Watanuki.

Hell, this would be a perfect time for a threesome - the overly polite Englishman with a hint of mischief in his eye and the houseboy...

The visitor broke this illusion, "However... I do have someone waiting for me...lady..."

"Oh," she pouted lounging herself on the couch breaking contact.

He HAD to mention that word, "wish." Lucky for her the two girls were happy to see him - the little brats did not even care that was not Clow Reed, but played with him like he was.

"Why are you here..."

Her red lips curled sourly at the scene. Half of her wanted to join the fun. The other half knew that this figure was not the one she would have preferred to play with. Her ghostly eyes stared at him, "You have not come for just a social call. You coming here is no coincidence..."

"There are no coincidences, only eventualities, right?"  
A smug smirk, "I have a wish... lady..."

He HAD to say that, his famous maxim. That made him look so adorable...

Then enter Watanuki to spoil the fun.

He mentioned his wish...

"What of your own powers? You are practically a Merlin the Magician," she carelessly took her cup off the tray, "Well, jerk?"

"A certain person whom I rather not name tried to take something that did not belong to him. He mortally wounded my miko," he said possessively of a certain woman, "With even my powers, by years' end she will die... and I shall soon follow."

"And yet you are happy with that situation, jerk?

Her intrest peaked, that certain person HAD to be Fei Wong Reed. That probably cost "that man" much attacking Eriol and Mizuki. Yuuko would have loved the details - just the sight of the carnage would make normal people cringe.

Instead he brought up troubling things explaining who and what he was. He HAD to refer to himself as part of Clow Reed. He HAD to

"...in a past life, she and I had a friendly rivalry...things happened and she asked to marry me."

"It was the other way round, jerk," she bitterly poured some booze into her cup, "You asked me, jerk."

"Have it your way, my lady," he bowed his head taking another sugar cube, "On the day of the wedding... I died... left her at the altar waiting for someone that will never come..."

"Why didn't you tell me, jerk?"

She chunked down the spiked cup of tea, "Why, you, idiot? Why didn't you tall me you were going to die? You left me behind, jerk!"

"...That is why I agreed to the wedding in the first place. I did care for you..."

"What of now," she thrust him between her plump breasts, "Hum? We can always take up where we left off..."

She would have kept those words until he mentioned his wife.

She pouted, picking up the cup indicating more tea. She said cold and businesslike, "And your wish?"

"...as I said before, my wish is to have my child travel where he needs to be..."

He took a teacake and with the other hand placed a box onto a nearby table, "This is what that person tired to take... my wish is to have it returned to its proper owner - your Sakura. I had really hoped to give it to the owner myself, to meet her and the others, but circumstances have interfered with those plans..."

He eyes grew cold and sinister, "If he tries again, or tries for you-know-what, I shall turn a good part of Japan into a desert where acid rains from the skies... than ever let HIM have them... you may have her wand, but she still has them... if he goes for the cards, or harms my Sakura, I shall destroy this country..."

"You know what," he is referring to the Sakura Cards and making a distinction between Sakura, Card Captor Sakura as "his Sakura," and Sakura, Tsubasa, as "her Sakura."

Does it matter whose Sakura is whose? In the end, a Sakura must have a Syaoran, even if the one with her has "problems."

"And the third?"

She sat up. She knew that he was totally serious about that remark - he had the willpower and the ability to sink the whole island-chain like Atlantis.

"The third one, that wish can only be granted by him," he pointed at the houseboy.

She HAD hoped that he would ask to save Mizuki. She had already set the price - that she would become his mistress. Anotherwards to have the love of his life, he would lose her.

"My wish is this...in the back of her closet is her wedding dress... I will tell you a secret, the next time she wears it, will be on the day she dies," he said to the houseboy - as the houseboy drew back afraid of him and what he was saying, "Everything in this universe from men to civilizations have their own set life-span. Nobody and nothing lasts forever, even the Great Pyramids will one day crumble into dust in an hourglass... Please, do not hasten her to wear it too soon."

He HAD to say that. He HAD to be SO selfless.

But what he said was true. The future was always in flux. In one future, she would die a tragic death for Watanuki wearing that dress, he would inherit the shop and still prepare lunches for his "boyfriend." In others, Watanuki would no longer need her, she and the shop would disappear from existance. Or many, many others...

As she thought of this, enter a younger version of himself...

This peaked her interst even more - a foursome in the making. Even with his blush, he would be so much fun to teach what men and women do together...

"...so where am I headed, father?"

The young boy asked, "I have a feeling we shall not meet again..."

"Yes," his father gave an amused smile, "A master of English magic is to meet a mistress of Chinese Black Magic..."

"You wouldn't dare!"

The woman shouted stamping her foot realizing what the older blue-haired male was suggesting.

Basically, Eriol and Kaho's son could become the father of Clow Reed. Anotherwords, Eriol was using her to create a paradox.

"Please, lady..."

A bow, and then he kneeled, "Send me there. Think of me as an insurance policy. That I can change the outcome, so that it ends happily for everyone... That I can change fate... please, let me try...I don't have a wish myself, but at least let my try to set my own course..."

The woman took a breath and hugged the young boy, tenderly, "It is always the same with your family - no matter what - your eyes are always in the distance, never caring about your own safety or how it may affect those around you ... When you set out to do something, you will do it or die trying."

This was the same for every member of Clow's family - Clow himself, Eriol, the multiple Syaorans, and Sakura, and Watanuki...

Maybe that is why she loved them in her own fashion...

Maybe that was payment indeed.

The younger boy looked at his older wondering if they would ever see each other again...

The older male hutted him tightly, "Now be a good boy, my son. Don't get into too much trouble… your mother does like to worry..."

The woman drew up her hand, the young boy started to fade into a magic circle...

"Of course, father...please...tell mother... don't worry..."

The older male tried to hide his tears. Bit-by-bit, the younger boy faded away leaving his Cheshire smile, "I will surely be alright!"

Then, the crescent of a smile disappeared. The woman exchanged glanced with the father, and then at the box's contents, "What is done is done..."

Then an amused smile at the father, "You taught him that magic spell, didn't you?"

OF course he would teach that spell - he is Clow Reed's reincarnaton...

"The same one I taught my Sakura... when she made the cards hers... the invincible spell of..."

The visitor nodded again, "I will surely be alright," and with a bow he disappeared from sight.

"Yuuko," in hopped a black puffball. There was a pout on the animal's face, "I was asleep for a bit... for a second there… I thought I heard Clow's voice... did I?"

The woman shook her head, presenting the contents of the box - one of Sakura's feathers - thought it was slightly drenched in blood, "Just an old family friend ... a colleague of Syaoran's father."

The blood had to be Mizuki's. The referance to a colleage was not a lie, technically. The Syaoran travelling with Sakura between the many worlds was the child of Eroil's former playmate, "his cute little descendant," the Card Capturing Li Syaoran and a certain Mistress of the Sakura Cards...

"...um..."

Makona interrupted, "Shouldn't I send this to my brother?"

"... of course, here you go," she tossed the feather at the black animal. In one moment it was here and the next it was gone. She turned to the houseboy, "And for your lip, back to work. No breaks here!"


	3. Dreams of what could be

"... of course, here you go," she tossed the feather at the black animal. In one moment it was here and the next it was gone. She turned to the houseboy, "And for your lip, back to work. No breaks here!"

'The little brat had to mention that dress.'

The woman with long black hair sneered thinking about it.

She looked down at the dregs in the bottom of her cup. The leaves in his and hers spelled bad news for Watanuki. But this was normal for Watanuki bad news and bad spirits being attracted to him like "weird women" to Miyuki-chan.

Yuuko took out her pipe, stacked it with a special blend of tobacco, parted her smooth lips and suckled it into her mouth with thoughts of it being a certain part of Clow Reed.

As the smoke filled her lungs, her eyes thought...

'The little brat had to mention that dress. And of course the little jerk had to mention that I may die protecting Watanuki,' the woman with long black hair sneered thinking about it.

Every time the anniversary of his death rolled around, two thoughts came into her mind.

The first being to burn it and be rid of those nasty memories.

The second was to wear it for a couple hours and send it to the dry cleaner.

The second thought usually won out. Maybe it was a foolish dream. A foolish half-wish of her own...

She imagined wearing it...

With that new prediction, the dream slightly changed...

(Dream sequence)

"Move it, idiot," she pushes Watanuki out of the way.

Domeki was too busy lobbing arrows at the enemy to do.

SPLAT!

Dead.

"Yuuko! NOOOO!!"

The lights from her eyes dimmed despite the shouts and tears to the contrary. She found herself slipping down the long dark hallway into the brightness beyond this world...

There on the river of death, in the boat of Charon, he stood in his magical robes...

With that same silly smile Eriol and Fujitaka inherited...

Tears in her eyes, she raised her hand to slap that smile right off of the male in glasses...

Clow gracefully caught it; he kneeled down, and kissed it, "It has been a long time, my lady."

With those words, she rushes over and hugs him, "Idiot, jerk, moron, baka."

He stood, "Sorry, I made you cry."

She brushes her hands across her red eyes, "Have I gotten this old, Clow?"

"Tears don't suit such a beautiful lady. After all, you are always you that is what I care about."

She kissed him. They embraced each other like the lovers they once were...

Someone cleared their voice - it sounded like a voice without a throat to be cleared...

Clow broke the kiss, took her hand, settling her into the boat, "The Ferryman is a busy man, we shouldn't keep him."

"Of course," she looked at the skeletal form in a cape holding the oar, "Is it true that captains can marry couples at sea?"

Charon did not answer...

Just push the boat off with the oar...

Then the Ferryman of Death made a sign of the pentagram with his skeletal hand...

This was his answer.

They were wed.

They were wed in death.

(End dream sequence)

* * *

"Weird women" to Miyuki-chan.

A reference to Miyuki-Chan in Wonderland. She herself calls all the dressed up girls "weird" or "pervert." Though looking at cute, tasty little sailor-suited Miyuki, I wouldn't mind trying to get a look up her skirt.

Sign of the pentagram.

I figured that the sign of the cross would be too Christian, Clow and Yuuko being wizards would be more under that sign. Besides which - it is Charon, the Ferryman, he can make any sign he wants to make.


End file.
